


Morto-Vivo Containment File 1

by abnormallyvissy



Category: One Piece, SCP - Fandom
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnormallyvissy/pseuds/abnormallyvissy
Summary: Debrief, Morto-Vivo incident. Authorization Level to access: Sky Blue.Intended as an accompaniment to the Morto-Vivo incident, which prompted West Blue's marine headquarters to begin an effort to conceal facts surrounding it... and even hide the island's very existence.
Kudos: 1





	Morto-Vivo Containment File 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like both One Piece and SCPs, and haven't seen a lot of overlap. This started originally as just an afterword to a roleplaying session, but I actually quite like it on its own too! Please let me know if you've read and enjoyed this. It will motivate me to write more.

[PRIORITY MISSIVE] [MARINE CODE 08-551][AUTHORIZATION LEVEL: SKY BLUE]

OPERATION [CLASSIFIED], DEBRIEF

After due consideration of a report submitted by Junior Lieutenant Arsteel van Renesse, HQ dispatched MD-13 “the Unluckies” to deal with the aftermath of the [CLASSIFIED].  
The Unluckies’ warship arrived at [CLASSIFIED] without difficulty and proceeded to anchor within cannonshot of the island, finding that the location lacked a port. A scouting team led by Lieutenant Hiyori was dispatched forthwith on rowing boats, armed with rifles, mechanical spears and individual transponder snails. They will be henceforth referred to as Zeta-9 or Z9. As a result of their mission, the island was determined too hazardous for resettlement (see Audio Log MD-13Z-1*) and scheduled for termination by high-explosive cannonfire, carried out on the spot.

After two hours of continuous bombardment a cleanup team was sent in to ensure the area had been pacified, but the mission was quickly aborted after it was discovered that the environment was too unstable to be traversed safely. This appears to confirm our theory that the underground network extended far beyond what had been explored thus far.  
Dr. Green suggested sending in a team to scope out the area, but he was quickly dissuaded of this notion.  
[PARAGRAPH CLASSIFIED / Authorization Level Scarlet].

It was decided that access to the island will be restricted to only Marine personnel and that the anomalies contained within would thus remain contained indefinitely.  
This concludes the debriefing.

* * *

*(Audio feed resumes to a background noise of lapping water.)

Z-Cap: Okay, boys and girls. We’re almost there. Check your transponder snails.  
Z-1: Check.  
Z-2: Check!  
Z-4: Cheeeck.  
Z-3: Checkers. I’ve actually tried to lea--  
Z-5: And check makes five. Looks like we’re all set.  
Z-3: (grumbling)

(Zeta-9 embarks to the noise of water sloshing as they walk the rest of the way to the shore. They gather around at the entrance into a ruined village.)

Z-5: Seems quiet enough.  
Z-Cap: The report mentioned packs of wild dogs roaming the area. Keep an eye out.  
Z-3: What would they even eat around here?  
Z-Cap: That’s what we’re here to find out.

(They advance through the village, occasionally pointing out tracks and what seems like remains of some creature.)

Z-2: These look like tracks.

(The sound of scraping dirt off with the stock of a rifle)

Z-2: And that is definitely a skeleton.  
Z-3: I guess that’s the wild dogs accounted for.

(More walking. Zeta-9 make it a mile or so inland until they are forced to stop by anomalous terrain.)

Z-5: This appears to be the hole that was talked about in the report.  
Z-1: Yeah. At least 30-by-30 feet, I’d say.  
Z-3: I think I can see the bottom. You think we can rappel down?  
Z-2: Damn, it looks nasty down there.  
Z-4: Yeah, no kidding.  
Z-Cap: Let’s find something to attach our ropes to.

(The team quickly find a suitable vessel and rappel down into the hole.)

Z-Cap: Constant communication now. Turn on your flashlights. Stay alert.  
Z-5: Aye aye.

(Audible clicks as the team turns on their rifle-mounted flashlights.)

Z-1: Some kind of containment tank here. No movement. Let me light that up properly.

(The team moves closer. Bits of shattered glass crunch under their boots.)

Z-2: Looks weird. What did they keep in it?  
Z-3: I’d rather not guess.  
Z-4: Maybe your dad?  
Z-3: Oh, ha-ha. Classy as always, Leah.  
Z-Cap: Keep your minds on the mission, ladies and gentlemen. We determine if it’s safe enough to explore this place, that’s all. We’re not sticking around to figure out what happened here, Sav’s dad or not.  
Z-3: Oh, not you too.

(Muffled laughter soon cuts away as the team refocuses on their mission. Echoing footsteps continue for approximately twenty-seven minutes until Zeta-9 halts.)

Z-Cap: We’ve found a door.  
Z-2: We’ve gone a lot deeper into this complex than the earlier team, but nothing’s living down here so far.  
Z-5: Aside from that goopy mold stuff on the walls. There’s so much of it I’ve already got three samples of it in my pack.  
Z-1: Maybe the Devil Fruit users hiding in these tunnels agitated whatever creatures lived here the last time around?  
Z-Cap: Aaron, step away from the door please. I need a bit of space.  
Z-1: Sorry. Here you go, ma’am.

(A muffled bang, like metal being crushed, is audible in the background.)

Z-Cap: Watch your step as you go in.

(The team enters the room as quietly as possible.)

Z-Cap: What’s that?  
Z-2: It looks like… people.  
Z-5: There’s that mold thing again. It’s all over it.  
Z-4: I think I feel sick.  
Z-Cap: Hold on.  
Z-Cap: Support, are you there?

(At this point in time, the ship received a call that was deeply steeped in static noise. The recordings from this point on are from the team’s personal audio logs.)

Z-Cap: Support?  
Z-Cap: Shit, it’s just static.  
Z-1: Nothing’s attacked us so far. We might as well leave a marker here and continue until we find something more useful.  
(At this point, according to his testimony, Z-2 accidentally poked one of the goop-covered figures with his spear. The figures began to moan and wriggle around.)  
Z-2: Jesus Christ! What the hell? What the—  
Z-1: Back away! Back away!  
Z-Cap: Calm down!

(A muffled sound signals Z-Cap’s attempt at neutralizing the subject with her spear. However, the anomaly registers no reaction to being stabbed.)

Z-Cap: That’s disconcerting.  
(A sharp noise follows as Z-Cap kicks the anomaly, followed by a thick goopy noise as it hits the opposite side of the room and sticks to the wall. It stops moving and seems to reassume its earlier passivity.)  
Z-Cap: Okay, team. These things don’t seem dangerous, and we still don’t know enough to go back to the ship. Let’s go on.  
Z-5: Aye aye, lieutenant.

(More footsteps as the squad members make their way to the other side of the room, towards another metal door.)

Z-Cap: This one’s open. Stay behind me.

(At this point, the audio feed suddenly cuts off. The audio feed remains silent for a further fourty-four minutes, until it finally flickers on again.)

Z-Cap: (ragged breathing)  
Z-Cap: This place is doomed.  
Z-Cap: (gasp) Theo! I think the audio—the transponder snails are picking up a signal again!  
Z-5: Shit, finally.

(A distant rumble, like an earthquake, suddenly washes over their voices. It lasts for exactly seventeen seconds.)

Z-Cap: (deep breath)  
Z-Cap: It’s over.  
Z-5: It keeps getting louder. And I swear it feels like it’s coming from somewhere closer.  
Z-1: Another reason to get out of here.  
Z-Cap: I’m working on it!

(More sharp noises are heard as Z-Cap attempts to batter down another metallic door.)

Z-Cap: I hate these fucking doors! Never where you--

(The audio feed cuts off again.)

(Approximately twenty-three minutes later, eyewitnesses aboard the ship confirm that the survivors of Hiyori’s squad have been located. Z-2 is reported missing in action.)

(Thirty-six hours later, a transponder snail belonging to Z-2 begins emitting audio again.)

Z-2: (The sound of water dripping slowly into a pool is emitted from the snail, punctured by low, almost inaudible gurgling.)  
Z-2: (This continues for quite a while, until our operators manage to detect a voice.)  
Z-2: Help... me...


End file.
